


Fooled around and fell in love

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is a friend of Chloe's and, from time to time, babysits Trixie. Little Decker notices that reader and Maze fancy each other, and so she plays matchmaker.





	Fooled around and fell in love

You weren’t happy when Chloe brought an ‘outsider’ to the station and said that that strange, devilishly handsome and flirtatious man was her new partner. He was too cocky, too arrogant and why would Chloe want to work with a civilian when there were lots of qualified, clever officers?

Well, turned out, Lucifer had a surprisingly good intuition and actually was helpful a lot. Although, you had grown to be tired of his attempt to flirt with you every time he and Chloe stepped into your lab. Somehow, it didn’t occur to him that you weren’t interested, despite you dull responses or evident ignorance.

Still, you thought that he was a great feature, regardless his pretty eccentric behavior and overly extroverted nature. Chloe seemed to be pleased with his assistance and you developed a sort of soft spot for him, so it was okay. And it would remain only okay until you were called to Lux, to check on an oddly looking substance in one of the drinks.

It wasn’t a case, really. Lucifer got concerned when one of the ladies, who was having fun in his club, notified him about a weird dude, bothering all of the girls. She told she’d seen him adding something to her drink. Lucifer’s first thought was GHB, but he stated that it didn’t taste like the roofies he’d ever had. You didn’t ask him why he tried roofies on himself in the first place.

Anyways, things were funny and all teasing-joking till you saw a walking miracle in a form of the bartender. Lucifer introduced her as his friend, and for the first time in your entire life, you forgot how words worked.

Her name was Mazikeen, but she let you call her Maze. Lucifer stated that she’d tried to catch the guy but he’d ran off before she got to him. She had a blaze in her eyes, a dangerous sparkle that was so appealing to you that you had to sit down and pretend you were examining the substance because of your weak knees – you didn’t want to fall and embarrass yourself.

You were done fast, but you hoped that since Chloe was Lucifer’s partner, maybe Maze would be a frequent guest from now on?

_______

You did, indeed, meet Maze more often since your first encounter, and it only made you fall for her more and more every time you spent time with her. She was funny, straightforward and sometimes vulgar, but you liked that very much. Underneath that hard, unbreakable façade, you found a very caring friend and babysitter.

Yes, Maze was, too, taking care of little Decker, when Dan or you couldn’t. Usually, when all of you had a case to work on and it was impossible to leave the job. Chloe was grateful and Trixie, unexpectedly, adored Maze with all her little heart. And apparently, the feeling was mutual, considering that more often than not, when it was your turn to babysit, you found Trixie and Maze napping or braiding each other’s hair.

However, you couldn’t put a finger on what Maze might feel for you. She was relaxed in your presence so you deduced that she liked you in some way. You couldn’t just straight up ask her, because you didn’t even know whether she was into girls or not. Lucifer mentioned that Maze wasn’t picky but damn, a mere thought of suggesting a date was paralyzing to you.

“Y/N?,” Trixie inquires as she walks into kitchen with an empty cup in her hands. You lift your head from a magazine you’re reading and raise an eyebrow.

“Do you want more juice?”

“Yes, that too,” she says, placing the cup in front of you and sliding on a seat next to yours. You stand up, take a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and fill her cup; after a moment you fill another one for yourself, too.

“What else?” you ask, sitting down and taking a sip of the juice, watching as Trixie carefully does the same with hers. Her cup clicks on the counter when she puts it down.

“You like girls more than boys, right?” her voice is serious, hinted with curiosity and you furrow your brows, wondering if you should call Chloe and ask whether you’re allowed to discuss such topic with little one or not.

“Uhm, yes,” you say slowly, trying to figure out why’s Trixie suddenly interested in your orientation.

“Oh, that’s good!”

“And why is that?” the frown on your forehead grows as you turn to face Trixie. She’s grinning, obviously happy with your answer, yet you have no idea why.

“’Cause I know a girl who likes you. I asked her and she said yes.”

“Yes to what?”

“Y/N, you’re so silly sometimes! To a question ‘do you like Y/N?’”

“Who did you ask, Trixie?”

“I can’t tell you, because I made a promise. It’s a secret,” she states with all the seriousness in the world and you suppress a  giggle, seeing her grave expression. She knits her grows a little, seeing your crooked smile and so you clear your throat, sporting a solemn expression.

“I understand. I can’t possibly convince you to tell me, ‘cause promises are important and you can’t break them, can you now?”

“That’s right.”

You nodded. “Yes. So, have you finished your homework or do you need my help with something, cupcake?”

“I need help with mathematic.”

“Sure, bring it on,” you smile and Trixie nods, padding towards her room to retrieve her book and pens. You, however, can’t stop but wonder who is this mysterious girl Trixie found.

_____

**_Y/N!_ **

You quirk an eyebrow, gazing curiously at your cell phone. The screen has just lit up with a text and once you notice Tirixe’s name, your heart skyrockets with worry. What if Chloe is hurt? What if Trixie is hurt?!

 _Something’s wrong? –_ you send back, watching anxiously as the dots appear on the screen.

**_Mom has to go right now and she told me to ask you to come over._ **

It’s a relief, of sorts. An emergency call, something that happens very often. Nothing life-threatening. You type out a response, telling that you’re on your way, gather the papers you have to fill out, your jacket and you jump into your car, heading to Chloe’s.

You arrive twenty minutes later, speeding a little so that Trixie won’t spend too much time on her own. You don’t feel surprised when you don’t see Chloe’s car – she had to leave, so that’s rather logical.

Few steps and your opening the front door, again not surprised when you find it open. You don’t have the key, but surely Chloe didn’t lock it so you could walk in easily.

“Trixie, sweetheart, it’s me!” you call and look around, expecting to find little Decker drawing by the table in living room or darting out of her room to give you hug.

Nothing of that sort happens and your forehead creases from concern. You can feel a rush of fear over your body, for a moment scared that someone came in to steal something or hurt someone.

A sound of high heels on the floor rings trough the air and, much to your shock, Maze comes out of Trixie’s room, seemingly as aghast as you are.

“Where the hell is she?” she barks, raising her brows at you as if you know all the answer in the universe.

“How am I supposed to know?!” you yell back, throwing your arms in the air.

In the next moment, before either of you can add anything, your phone vibrates, notifying you about a new message.

**_Mom and I made you ice-cream. Mum says you have wine in the cabinet, Maze knows where. Have a fun date, love you! :*_ ** ****

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” you mutter, your eyes glue to the phone screen, and Maze comes to your side, glancing at your cell.

“The little devil…” she says with a giggle in her voice and you turn your eyes at her, not knowing how to feel about it.

“Trixie set us on a date?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Two of us?”

“Well, I don’t see anybody else, Y/N,” Maze smiles and your mouth falls agape as it fully dawns on you. So, Maze was this girl who Trixie told you about, the one that likes you.

“Holy shit…” you pant, falling on a kitchen chair as you stare at Maze. She looks worried over your sudden weakness and she searches your face for any sign that you may faint soon.

“You like me?” you inquire, still unable to wrap your head around it. Maze heaves out a sigh, making her way to a chair next to yours and when she sits, she props her elbows on the counter, resting her chin on her hands.

“Yeah, I do. I didn’t make a move on you, Y/N, cause I thought you pine after Lucifer, like every other chick.”

“Dude, I’m gay,” you deadpan and Maze sighs again.

“Yeah, I know that now, but when you came to Lux you were all wobbly and I assumed it’s because of Luci.”

“Nah, it was because I saw you,” you admit bashfully, lowering your gaze onto your folded hands, fidgeting with your fingers. “I saw you and it kinda hit me right there and then.”

“So that’s why you were always nervous and didn’t catch my hints!”

“Y-your hints?” you blink few times, focusing your gaze on Mazikeen, who flashes you a wide, gleeful grin.

“I was giving you signs, you know.”

“Dammit, I’m so dumb sometimes,” you cradle your cheek with one of your hands, feeling that your face is warming up with a blush. Maze shakes her head, chuckling.

“But you’re so fucking cute, Y/N!”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Damn sure I do. Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You’re the hottest nerd in LA!” she assures, her voice full of fondness and certainty and you crack a happy smile, leaning towards her a little. Hesitantly, you put your hands on her thigh, prompting Maze to tremble slightly.

Her mouth parts as she looks at you, affection clear in her eyes and before you can think twice, you close the space between the two of you and press your lips firmly against hers.

Maze tangles her hand in your hair, bringing you closer as the kiss grows greedy and messy but for you it’s perfect. Your heart pounds crazily in your ribcage and you’re sure Maze can hear it, but screw it.

Your affection is reciprocated, something you only dreamt of and damn, it feels good!

Before Maze takes your hand in hers and leads you onto the couch, a bottle of wine in her grasp and the ice-cream in yours, you make a mental note to thank Trixie.

The little one managed to make your dream come true.  


End file.
